Forever and Always
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: He couldn't stand to see the love of his life so sick, it broke his heart to know that he was sick and hurting. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his love was well again. Bad summary. Sick!Kendall. Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know shouldn't be starting anorther story I can't help it! This idea would NOT leave me ALONE! Oaky, so this story is Kogan slash. But it's also a Kendall sick fic, cause I just love when Kendall's sick and needs to be taken care of! It's so forking cute! Also, in this one, Logan is the super over-protective boyfriend and is the dominate one in the relationship cause I like that way and there's not a lot of stories like that out there… if Kendall's dominate then no, just no. ****  
**

**One more thing, thank you to my BTAFFFF BigTimeRush-BTR for agreeing to be my beta. Thanks a lot, dude! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :( **

* * *

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 1 **

There was nothing more that Kendall hated than being sick. He hated it so much. Mostly because it made him feel weak and vulnerable, but also because it meant that he would get babied by his friends, James and Carlos, and his over-protective boyfriend, Logan. And it didn't help that he was the youngest of their little group.

Whenever Kendall got sick (which was rare), he always got EXTREMELY sick, and when he did, he almost always ended up in the hospital. That was probably because Kendall kept it a secret (most of the time) until it was too late.

So when he woke up that morning feeling like crap and like he was gonna throw up, his immediate response was to keep it a secret, but something stopped him; the fact that the guys would eventually find out that he was sick.

And when they found out, they would baby him to death, even more than if he just told them himself. Plus, he really didn't like lying to his friends. But when it came to his health, sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Hey, Baby, time to get up," he heard Logan say softly as he entered their shared room. Getting up was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. He really didn't feel good; he felt so achy and tired and just plain sick.

"Are you feeling okay, Love?" Logan asked his boyfriend when he noticed that Kendall made no move to get up.

To his surprise, he saw his boyfriend shake his head. Normally, when Logan asked Kendall about his health, the blond would just say that he was fine and brush him off.

"Don't feel good," Kendall whispered, his throat was killing and he couldn't bear to talk any louder.

"Aww, Kenny," Logan said softly. He had to admit that he was a bit surprised that Kendall had openly admitted to him that he wasn't feeling well. But he didn't care about that right now. His baby was sick and he was gonna do everything in his power to make him feel better.

Logan knew how much Kendall hated being sick so he wanted to make him feel better in any way he could. He knew that Kendall hated it when he and the guys babied him, but they couldn't help it.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kendall whimper. Logan frowned as he sat on the edge of his boyfriend's bed and gently started rubbing Kendall's back.

"Logie…" Kendall whimpered, looking up at Logan with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan said worriedly. "What's hurting you, Baby?"

Instead of answering, Kendall quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it there before he started violently vomiting into the toilet. Logan cringed at the sound of the vomit entering the toilet. He got up, and entering the bathroom, he quickly sat beside his boyfriend as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

When he finally finished throwing up, Kendall leaned against Logan and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. He really didn't feel good right now, and at this point he really didn't care if his older brothers and his boyfriend babied him; he just wanted to feel better.

"Logie…" Kendall whimpered, leaning even closer to his boyfriend for comfort and warmth. "I don't feel good."

"I know, Baby, I know," Logan said softly. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

Kendall nodded as Logan gently guided him to his feet and led him out of the bathroom and to their shared bedroom. Logan gently laid his sick boyfriend down on the nice, warm bed and quickly covered him with his blankets.

"I'll be right back, Kenny," Logan said softly before leaving the room. He entered the living room of Apartment 2J where James and Carlos were talking while they ate their breakfast.

They both gave a confused look when they only saw Logan enter the kitchen; Kendall wasn't with him and he normally was.

"Hey, Lover Boy, where's Kendall?" James asked as Logan began to search the apartment for the thermometer. He knew that Kendall would most likely protest at having the little plastic instrument in his mouth, but Logan really needed to find out how high Kendall's fever was.

"Kendall's sick."

As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, James and Carlos' eyes widened. They knew that Kendall was a lot to handle when he was sick, but they also knew that Kendall could become very sick, very quickly.

When Logan finally found the thermometer, he quickly made his way back to his and Kendall's shared room, James and Carlos following quickly behind him. When they entered the bedroom, Logan turned to James and Carlos, making a motion with his hands, telling them to be quiet when he saw that Kendall had his head buried deep within his pillows.

"Kendall, Baby?" Logan asked softly as he slowly approached the bed. "Can you roll over for me? I need to take your temperature."

Kendall whimpered as he slowly rolled over to face his boyfriend. His head was killing him and his stomach hurt really badly. Logan gave him a small smile as he stuck the thermometer into Kendall's slightly parted mouth. By this point, James and Carlos had moved over to the two lovers.

The boys didn't have to wait long before the thermometer beeped. Logan carefully took the thermometer out of Kendall's mouth and read the numbers.

101.9

It wasn't too bad but it wasn't great either.

"What does it say, Logan?" Carlos asked, wanting to know how sick his baby brother was. James nodded in agreement. They both knew that Logan was gonna need some help taking care of the younger boy.

"101.9," the smart boy answered. "It's not too bad but it's most likely going to get worse before it gets better."

James and Carlos nodded their heads as Logan turned to his sick boyfriend.

"You're gonna be okay, Baby," Logan said reassuringly when he heard Kendall whimper again. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Kendall nodded his head. He really didn't feel that good.

"We're gonna let you sleep now, Love," Logan said as James and Carlos left the room. "Call us if you need anything. I hope you feel better soon."

And with that, Logan got up and kissed Kendall's forehead before quietly leaving the room and letting Kendall have some peace and quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a to lovey dovey but I couldn't help it! And if there's anything you guys wanna see in this please let me know!**

**Please read and review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED! AND THIS IS LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! WOO HOO! Lol. Yeah I'm so cray ;) But seriously, guys. This is longest thing that I've written :D So enjoy!**

* * *

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 2**

When Kendall woke up next, he felt extremely nauseous and his head was hurting even worse than it had been this morning. He really wanted Logan right now; he needed his boyfriend to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

He let out a whimper as he rolled onto his side. He really wanted his boyfriend, but the need to throw up and the throbbing pain in his head made it almost impossible for him to get up. Kendall let out a sob as the pain and nausea intensified. He couldn't take this anymore.

To his relief, Logan entered the bedroom, having heard the sob that Kendall let out. Seeing that Kendall -the boy that was usually so fearless and independent- so broken and vulnerable it broke Logan's heart. He didn't like seeing Kendall that way; it made him want to cry himself, but he knew that he had to stay strong. Kendall really needed him right now, and he didn't need to see Logan break down in front of him.

Logan quickly made his way over to Kendall, gently lifting Kendall onto his lap and holding him tight to his chest. He gently ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty blond hair and kissed his forehead when he felt Kendall bury his face in his chest.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here. I'm right here with you," Logan said as he gently started rocking Kendall back and forth to try to calm him down.

"It hurts, Logie. It's so bad," Kendall whimpered as he unburied his face from Logan's chest to look up at him with tears in his eyes.

Logan gently put Kendall's head on his shoulder, running his fingers through the sweaty, golden mop of blond hair. He felt Kendall squirm out of his grasp, trying to get away from him; he really need to throw up, badly. Knowing what was about to happen, Logan quickly but gently, lead Kendall to the bathroom and sat him in front of the toilet.

Seconds later, the bathroom was filled with the sounds of Kendall throwing up. James and Carlos came running into the bathroom after hearing the sounds of vomiting coming from it. They were at Kendall's side in an instant, helping Logan couch his boyfriend through another violent round of vomiting.

Logan slowly knelt down on the floor so that he was at Kendall's level, rubbing gentle circles on his boyfriend's back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When he finally finished, Kendall leaned into Logan, crying. The sight of how sick Kendall had become in a few short hours and the fact that he was crying in Logan's arms broke the boys' heart. The youngest member of their group was sick and in pain, and there was hardly anything that the boys could do to help him.

Logan carefully lifted Kendall into his arms, bringing him out to the bright orange couch that rested in the living room of Apartment 2J. He sat down and gently cradled the sick boy in his arms as if he was a newborn baby. James and Carlos quickly followed and sat on either side of the couple.

Kendall had feverish tears of pain running down his face. He felt so sick right now. Everything hurt, and his chest felt like it was on fire; it felt like agony every time he took a breath.

"Ssh, baby, it's okay," Logan whispered softly. "You're okay."

Kendall shook his head; he certainly didn't feel okay.

"L-Logie," he sobbed.

"Yeah, Kenny?" the older boy responded in a worried voice.

"I-I want it to s-stop," Kendall sobbed. He felt Logan pull him closer to his chest and a gentle hand, most likely James', on his back.

"I know, baby, but we have to let it pass on its own," Logan replied. He felt so helpless; he didn't like feeling helpless, especially when Kendall needed him.

Kendall just sobbed harder into Logan's chest. He knew that Logan was right, but he just felt so bad right now and he really hated it.

"Oh, Kendall." He heard James sigh. "You'll be okay, buddy. You'll see, but you have to give it time."

Logan nodded his head in agreement with what his friend was saying. He kissed the top of Kendall's head softly. Then he frowned. Kendall's forehead felt warmer than it had before. Logan started to worry, but he hid it from Kendall. The younger boy didn't need this right now; it would make him worry about Logan and concentrate less on getting better.

"Carlos, could you please get the thermometer?" he asked the helmet-clad boy. Carlos didn't need to be told twice; he nodded his head and darted to Kendall and Logan's room to go fetch the requested item.

When he returned, he handed the medical device to Logan, before sitting back down and taking Kendall into his lap so that Logan could check Kendall's fever.

"Logie!" Kendall yelled when the older boy got up, thinking Logan was going to leave him.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you," Logan said, then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kendall's forehead. "I'm gonna check your fever."

Kendall opened his mouth, wanting to get it done quickly so that he could return to his place in Logan's lap. Logan slipped the thermometer into Kendall's mouth and waited for the plastic medical instrument to beep.

Logan's mouth fell open as soon as he saw the numbers that were on the little screen.

102.8

Logan hadn't checked Kendall's fever that long ago. How could it have gone up so high in such a short amount of time? It made no sense to him; the only explanation that Logan could come up was that his boyfriend was sicker than he thought.

"L-Logie?" Kendall whimpered. "What's w-wrong?"

Logan looked at Kendall. The poor boy looked absolutely miserable. He sighed as he pulled the boy into his arms. Kendall rested his aching head on Logan's shoulder and clung to his boyfriend.

"Logie?" Kendall asked in a small voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your fever went up," Logan whispered as he put his head on top of Kendall's.

"How high is it now, Logan?" James demanded, wanting to know how sick Kendall was. He wanted to make his baby brother feel better. He didn't like it when Kendall got sick or hurt.

None of the boys did.

Because when Kendall got sick, it always landed him in the hospital. And the fevers that he would get would almost always mess with him, making him clingy and feeling vulnerable, which none of the boys liked. It just wasn't Kendall; even though he was the youngest of the group, he was the leader and he always took care of everyone. He was always so independent, but when he got sick it always seemed that he couldn't do anything without one of the boys or his mom being there to help him.

Not that any of them minded though they all liked taking care of Kendall or helping him when he needed it. Mostly because he was the baby of the group, but also because they liked to return the favour.

So when Logan had told James and Carlos that Kendall was sick, they didn't even think twice about wanting to help their little brother get better.

"His fever's up to 102.8," Logan replied, not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend, who was dozing off in his arms. James and Carlos' mouths fell open; they hadn't expected Kendall's fever to go up that high in such a short amount of time.

They moved so that they were all crowded around the sleeping boy. Logan had his boyfriend's head in his lap, his tall, skinny body was draped over Carlos' lap, and his feet in James' lap. They were all sitting there watching and waiting for him to wake up.

They didn't want to leave his side in case he needed anything. They were scared that if they did that, something bad would happen to him. The three boys were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Kendall whimper.

Logan instantly wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend. Kendall whimpered again, turning his head from side to side, as if he was trying to get away from something or someone.

He began muttering gibberish and moving his arms around a little. Yep, he was having a nightmare.

Logan brought Kendall closer to him ran his hands through Kendall's sweaty blond hair.

Kendall's eyes snapped open as he tried to figure out where he was. He felt strong arms around him, holding him close to something or someone. His first thought was to get away from it, thinking that it was the monster that he had seen in his nightmare. But the arms wouldn't let him go; they only held him tighter.

He screamed, calling for Logan. The monster was trying to hurt him and Logan was nowhere to be found, but he didn't realise that the "monster" was Logan.

He could suddenly hear voices, desperately trying to get him to calm down. He began to focus on what those voices were saying.

"It's okay, baby," he heard Logan say in a soft, caring voice. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It can't hurt you."

Kendall finally snapped out of it, realising that his best friends and his boyfriend were with him. He turned in Logan's arms so that he could bury his face in Logan's chest.

"Ssh, Kenny, you're okay. You're safe," Logan said as he rocked Kendall back and forth in his arms. Logan looked to James and Carlos, telling them that he would handle this.

Taking this as an invitation to leave the two lovers alone, James and Carlos got up, but before they left they gave Kendall a hug. As soon as the guys were gone, Logan turned to his to shaking boyfriend.

"L-Logie," Kendall whimpered with small tears running down his face.

"Ssh, I know. It's okay, I'm right here, baby," Logan whispered, bringing Kendall closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to leave me," Kendall whimpered again, wiping his eyes.

"I'll never ever leave, Kendall," Logan said, running a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back. "I would never dream of leaving you. Not now, not ever. I love you so much, baby. You're my world."

Kendall's tears increased, but only because he knew that Logan actually meant it. When Kendall confessed his feelings for Logan over a year ago, he was worried that Logan would be mad or disgusted with him. And when Logan hadn't said anything and Kendall had started crying the older boy had just smiled at him.

He told Kendall that he wasn't disgusted or mad at him. That he in fact felt the same way, and just brought the younger boy into his arms and kissed him. And they had been together ever since.

But right now, Logan was so pained to see the love of his life so upset and hurting so much. He really wanted to make Kendall feel better.

He had to help Kendall feel better somehow or else it would eat him up inside knowing that Kendall was sick and in pain. He really did.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it :)**

**Please read and review **

**~Ajay**


End file.
